If There's A Heaven I'm In Hell
by Original Sister
Summary: Charles Swan former priest tragically lost his life leaving behind his daughter Isadora who now must take her place amongst the priesthood, only one problem though how does one serve god if they have no faith?
1. Chapter 1

If There's A Heaven I'm In Hell

Summary: Charles Swan former priest tragically lost his life leaving behind his daughter Isadora who now must take her place amongst the priesthood, only one problem though how does one serve god if they have no faith?

Twilight and Priest Crossover

Pairing: Bella/Priest

**Author's Note: Hi guys okay so I know your probably wondering why I'm doing so many story's based on movies and what not that are unpopular but that's just because I have loads of ideas that I need to get out before I end up forgetting. I do not own Twilight or Priest.**

Chapter 1

ISPOV

'Ugh is it that time again?' I thought to myself hearing the church bell ring out announcing that it was prayer time.

I scoffed at this, prayer time? Give me a break. What on earth were prayers supposed to accomplish? They didn't work for my father in his hour of need so why would they for anyone else?

You see many years ago a war broke out between humans and vampires, yeah you heard me right. The vampires killed over half the world population, though it would have been more had it not been for the legendary priests that came to mankind's rescue using the ancient arts of vampire combat they were taught by the church. My father being one of those priests fought not only for the safety of the people but for his family too, sadly though my mother's life was taken by the vamps when I was five years of age and they almost got me too had it not been for my father coming to my rescue.

After her funeral my father took me to Cathedral City, a place that was basically a safe haven for humanity against the dangers that roamed the earth. Once the war was done and every last vampire was dealt with the order of the church instructed the priests to step down and live among humanity like normal people, which I thought was pretty stupid considering the priests had saved their asses from extinction and the order had basically spat in their faces in return.

From then on my father and I lived a steady life with him training me and teaching me all he knew encase one day something happened I'd be ready, though I never anticipated how soon that day would come.

A week after my sixteenth birthday my father had suffered a heart attack and fell into a coma, and though I prayed and prayed to god till my face turned purple pleading with him not to take the only family I had away from me it just wasn't enough. Two months later my father past on to the next life with every priest in the city attending his funeral including a few of those from the order.

Speaking of the order they'd told me that as my father's remaining spouse it was my duty to carry on his legacy by taking the vow that would guide me into priesthood. Refusing to do so I told them I had no interest in becoming a priest, it wasn't that I was being selfish by not wanting to carry on in my fathers place not at all. The reason I couldn't and wouldn't join is because I'd lost complete and total faith in the man upstairs, my parents were my world and now they were gone I had nothing left.

So here I stood, a twenty five year old faithless outcast hell bent on a life of solitary confinement. That is if some people would just leave me alone.

I was currently in the middle of my daily meditation breathing in the incents surrounding me when I heard my door go.

Buuuuuzzz

'Just leave it whoever it is will come back' I mentally told myself.

Buuuuuuzz

Nope just ignore it's not important.

Buuuz buuuuuuzz

"Oh for the love of all that is holy" I sighed in annoyance getting up to go see who it was.

This had better be good otherwise someone was gonna pay for disturbing my concentration time.

Going to the intercom beside the door I pressed answer call but groaned when I saw his face pop up on the screen.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

**"We need to talk" he said and I scoffed at this. **

"I very much doubt that" I flatly spoke.

**"Isa, please" he pleaded.**

Huffing at this I closed my eyes for a moment before pressing a button on the screen.

"Come in" I told him as the screen went blank.

I then went to unlock the door and left it open as I walked over to my window, which had a great view of the city. I didn't bother to turn round when I heard him approaching, he knew where we stood.

"So tell me, what is it you want?" I asked him.

"It's been over a month since I've heard from you, I wanted to ensure you were ok" he said.

"Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine so you can leave now" I told him.

"Isa, I'm sorry" he spoke with remorse.

"Your sorry?" I asked laughing to myself, "the only true friend I had let me down in an hour of need and your sorry?" I asked him and there was a moment's silence before he spoke up.

"I know there's nothing I can say that will make up for what I've done..."

"Don't you mean what you didn't do?" I gave back.

"What I didn't do then but I've come to you today to make peace for my mistakes and beg your forgiveness" he said.

"Forgiveness is a hard thing, especially for those who no longer have a heart" I said quoting the words that Orelas (the leader of the order) had spoken to me.

"Don't say that, you do have a heart Isa" he said.

"Not according to the church I don't" I said clenching my jaw.

"Well they're wrong" he firmly spoke.

"Isn't that classed as blasphemy? Going against the word of the church? Remember to go against the church is to go against god" I reminded him though inwardly rolled my eyes at that ridicules saying as I'd always found it to be quite pathetic.

"I promised your father that I would protect and look out for you at all times and I have no intention of breaking that promise, not even for god" he said.

"You stood by as they judged me, you watched as those people belittled me for not wanting join the ministry and then allowed them to cast me to the outskirts of the city" I bitterly said.

"I was a coward, I should have spoken up..."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T!" I yelled spinning round to face him. "I NEEDED YOU! I NEEDED MY FRIEND TO STAND UP FOR ME! TO FIGHT FOR ME! But instead you chose to side with them" I said feeling the tears leave my eyes.

"Isa I..."

"But you know what? It's all good because by this time tomorrow non of it will matter to me anymore" I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at me in question.

"I'm leaving, for good" I told him.

"What? No, you can't" he protested.

"Yes I can and I am. There's nothing here for me anymore, it's time I move on" I said.

"You truly believe you have nothing?" he asked with sad filled eyes.

"That's right" I nodded as he shook his head.

"You're wrong, there's me. I-I care about what happens to you" he said.

"Of course you do your a priest, your meant to care" I shrugged.

"Even if I wasn't a priest I would still care" he assured me moving closer.

"Everyone who cares for me always ends up leaving me in the end, I'm better off alone" I told him.

"As your priest and friend I beg you to stay" he said gently caressing my cheek with his hand.

Though I admit that this was without doubt the most sensual moment of my life I kept my guard up and did my best to ignore the fluttering sensation in my chest. Reaching my hand up to cover his own I carefully took it away from my face and placed it back at his side.

"Don't, just don't" I said.

"I know what you're going through, I understand your pain" he said.

"No you have no idea what I'm going through, my family's gone but yours isn't. You had a fiancé, a daughter and a brother that you chose to leave behind and though you've had the option of returning to them you stood by the church and allowed them to push you around. At least my father was brave enough to come back for my mother and me, and though it wasn't the reunion in which he'd hoped for the fact is that he came and that is something that will stay with me forever. My father was my hero and when I lost him as well as my mother it was like having my heart ripped out and being laughed at by the devil himself. I'd lost everything that meant something to me, can you honestly tell me that you understand now?" I asked him tears flowing.

He looked like he wanted say something because his mouth was moving but no words came out.

"Please just go" I weakly pleaded feeling in no mood to fight anymore.

"I can't" he spoke with agony.

"Leave me, if you truly care anything for me you will walk away and never look back" I said cupping his cheek with my hand this time as he leaned into it. "Be the priest I know and set me free. Say goodbye to me, now" I gently spoke.

Leaning his forehead against my own he then took me into his arms both of us tightly embracing the other in a final farewell

"Promise me something?" he asked smoothing down my hair.

"What?" I asked.

"Just…stay safe, please. If anything ever happened to you and I wasn't there to protect you I'd never forgive myself" he said.

Pulling back to look at him I took in every last detail of his features wanting to memorize the heavenly face of the man I'd had a crush on since the age of eighteen.

"I promise" I said nodding my head.

He then leaned down to press a kiss against my forehead lingering for a moment before pulling back to look me in the eye.

"Goodbye Isa" he tenderly spoke.

I sniffled at this and watched with pure agony as he turned and walked out my apartment taking what was left of my broken heart with him.

"I love you"

**Author's Note: What do you think of this first chapter? Think I should carry on? Let me know.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**1 year on**

ISAPOV

Gods what a day I was so ready to hit the sack because my feet were absolutely killing me. I'd been up all night doing my usual rounds of scouting the area for any signs of trouble but there was nothing to report.

It had been a year since I'd left Cathedral City and in that time I'd moved to a town known as Jericho, which was quite the humble place once you got to know it. The people were friendly as well as accepting but were very weary of outsiders encase they were a danger to all.

There had come a day when I'd taken down a criminal that had attacked a woman carrying a child trying to rip into her but lucky enough I'd been at the right place at the right time and literally laid into the jerk giving him the beating of a life time for daring to mess with the poor woman, whom had hysterically thanked me before going home to the safety of her husband. It was safe to say that I'd had to stop a few crimes from taking place on a number of occasions though in doing so I'd made quite a name for myself amongst the people. To them I was known as the guardian that had come to present them with salvation, but to me I was just a normal girl standing up for what was right.

One day word had gotten round that there'd been a disturbance at Sola Mira, which had once been a main hive for the vampires but since the war was now completely deserted. Or so I'd thought.

Right now I'd just gotten home and threw down my jacket on the chair when I started thinking about my Mom. Tomorrow would be the anniversary of her death and for that I planned to visit her grave in Augustine to pay my respects. It still didn't feel real to me that she as well as my father were gone, I'm not in denial or anything like that but I just feel like they're with me somehow no matter where I am. It's comforting and yet kills me at the same time.

Heading to my room I got changed into my pajama pants and shirt before pealing back the covers to climb into bed. I always ensured to keep a knife under my pillow just encase someone or something tried to get the jump on me.

'Goodnight mother, goodnight father' I thought to myself before drifting off to a place that no vampire could enter.

**...….**

The next day the first thing I did when I woke up was prepare for my trip to Augustine knowing it would be a long journey but fortunately for me though I had my motorcycle handy so that would at least get me there and back just before sundown.

I threw on my black ton up g jeans, knee high leather boots, a white v neck t-shirt, a dark brown leather jacket and also my black fingerless gloves. I then placed my holster bag belt on grabbing my gun and a few other weapons encase I ran into trouble along the way. Finally pinning up my hair into a messy bun I left the house going to mount my bike when a friend of mine approached me.

"Good morning Dora" said Sofia.

"Good morning Sofia" I said greeting her with a smile.

Sofia was the sixteen year old granddaughter to Lillian Taylor, a sweet elderly woman whom loved to bake sow and generally care for others.

"Where are you off to today?" Sofia asked.

"Augustine, I've got some business to attend to there" I told her.

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"I shouldn't be gone too long, why? Is there something wrong?" I asked her noticing that she seemed abit fidgety.

"It's probably nothing but I…" Sofia trailed off.

"What?" I asked her now feeling concerned.

"My friends and I were talking yesterday about the vampires and Neil one of my friends said that he was going to climb to the top of Sola Mira just to prove that the creatures no longer existed. At first I thought he was just saying it to fool around but this morning none can find him" Sofia explained in a panic.

"Okay calm down, who was the last person to see Neil and when?" I asked her.

"His mother when he got home last night but she said his bed hadn't been slept in. Dora what if he has actually gone up there by himself? He could be hurt or worse" Sofia worriedly spoke.

This was not what I needed, not today. Why would anyone want to go up to Sola Mira? You were basically asking for trouble, the rule was that anyone who dared approach that place would answer to the church who would then prosecute the guilty party. So to say this Neil kid had put himself in an awkward spot was stating the obvious.

"Have you told anyone else where he may be?" I asked as she shook her head.

"No, you're the only one" Sofia said.

"Good now Sofia listen to me because this is really important, you can't tell anyone Neil's mother especially about this situation because if authorities find out that someone's heading up to the vampires nesting ground it'll mean trouble for your friend and I mean huge. So what I want you to do is to tell Neil's mother that I've gone to find him and that I promise I'll bring him home, do you understand?" I asked her as she nodded.

I then went to mount my bike pulling on my goggles and begun revving the engine.

"Good luck Dora" said Sofia.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon" I assured her.

And just like that I was off kicking the bike into high gear determined to get to Neil as fast as I possibly could hoping I would catch him before the authorities did.

Third Person's POV

"Did you do as I asked?" asked a female voice.

"Yes" said Sofia.

"And she believed you?" asked the voice.

"Yes, she's heading for the fortress now" Sofia shakily spoke.

"Excellent, you have done well" spoke the honeyed voice.

Oh yes everything was falling superbly into place, soon she'd have that little trollop in her clutches and then she'd make her watch as the world as they knew it was torn to shreds right before her eyes.

ISAPOV

You know they weren't kidding when they said that from far away it doesn't seem that much but when your up close it sends cold shivers right down your spine.

I'd arrived at Sola Mira just a few minutes ago and had begun to climb the high rocky mountain, though I had a very unsettling feeling in my gut that got worse the more I went on. Not running into Neil along the way told me that he was probably already inside the cave, though it surprised me because if he had left town last night how hadn't I spotted him considering I'd been on patrol. All I could say was he must be one sneaky little kid to have managed to get past even me and that's saying something.

By the time I reached the top I was absolutely breathless and it didn't help that the sun was scorching so that made it ten times the hard work, but then again I'd choose this over the endless nights in the city any time.

'Right, time to go to work' I thought to myself.

Taking out my torch I began walking into the cold dark tunnels keeping an eye out for signs of danger.

"Neil!" I called out hearing my voice echo throughout the tunnels.

I didn't get any response though as I continued on along my way. It was no wonder none ever came back here after the war, it was just too eerie for words.

"Neil!" I called out again.

Just then though I heard movement come from right behind me and whipped round only to find nothing and none in sight.

'Uh oh' I thought to myself.

"Who's there?" I asked only to receive no response.

Just then though I froze in place as a strange faint sound echoed through the tunnels, grabbing my gun out my holster I listened in closely and tried to make out what it was.

Sniff

Eeeeee...

Sniff

It sounded like…like…someone crying.

"Neil?" I called out.

I wasn't too sure at first that it was him but suddenly I heard something that convinced me otherwise.

"Please…help…!"

That was all the confirmation I needed. Not wasting another second I broke into a run heading in the direction I'd heard the cries come from.

"Neil! Neil can you hear me?" I shouted.

"Heeeellp!" shouted the voice in the distance.

"Hold on I'm coming!" I called out cutting corners.

As I came to the center of the cave I skidded to a halt seeing the huge pit before me, how deep it was I couldn't be sure but I wasn't tempted to find out.

Suddenly though from out of nowhere I heard something echo throughout the cave that nearly caused me to jump out my skin.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAR!"

Holy hell!

Raising my gun I frantically looked round for the source flashing the torch light at the walls praying to god that this wasn't what I thought it was. It couldn't possibly be...

"ROOOOAAAAAAR!"

Echoed the ear splitting inhuman sound.

"GRRRRRRRR!"

Crap, it was coming from all around me.

Right then I was sure I saw something move upside the walls and swung my flashlight and gun to the spot only to find nothing in sight.

What was I doing here again? Oh yeah to find a kid who put popularity before common sense, which reminds me.

"Neil!" I called.

No response.

"Neil answer me! Where are you?" I asked.

Darn it where in great heck is this kid? We had to get out of here. If this place was still vampire infested then the church had to be informed immediately of this alarming discovery, even if I had to suffer retribution at the hands of the authority.

"WRRRREEEEEE!"

Came another defining vocal except this time it...sounded...alot...

GASP!

Out of nowhere I felt something grab hold of my ankle nearly giving me a heart attack as I tried to shake off whatever it was, only the clutch tightened and almost causes me to loose my balance.

Pointing my gun down to its target I was about to pull the trigger when...

"Stop!" cried a voice.

What the...?

I saw another hand grab onto the edge for dear life and up popped the face of a young girl.

"Please, don't shoot" pleaded the girl.

Quickly placing my gun back in its holster and I bent down to take the mystery girls hands.

"It's okay I've got you" I assured the girl pulling her up to safety.

She then threw her arms round my shoulders and clung on as if her life depended on it as I felt her shaking violently whilst sobbing her heart out.

'What on earth had happened here?' I asked myself wrapping my arms around the young girl.

"Please, we don't have much time. We have to get out of here. They won't be far behind" she spoke in hysterics.

"Who won't?" I asked her.

"The vampire's!" she cried.

Those words said my worst fears had come to life. Those bastards had lied. The night crawlers still existed and without the priests we were defenseless.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Lucy" she said.

Lucy? No, it couldn't be. It was just coincidence I'm sure.

"Okay Lucy my name is Isadora I'm gonna get you out of here but first I'm gonna ask you something and its important you answer okay?" I asked her.

"Okay" she nodded

"Alright now apart from you have there been any other humans in here?" I asked her.

"Only the ones they killed" Lucy sniffled.

'Oh shit' I thought to myself feeling sick at the very thought.

"Has there been any recent?" I asked her hoping for the answer I so desired.

"No" she said.

I sighed. Thank god.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Was heard making us both jump.

"Let's go" I said taking Lucy's hand in my own as we both ran for our lives.

"ROOOAAAAR!"

"Their coming!" screamed Lucy glancing over her shoulder.

"Don't worry just keep going!" I told her.

Suddenly we heard something coming up behind us and just as I saw a creepy bony looking hand about to nab Lucy I quickly got her out the way and swung my gun round.

"Eat this you fuck!" I hissed shooting the eyeless vampire in the face.

It then gave out a loud screech before falling to the floor dead. I then pulled Lucy back into a run as I saw more of the undead sons a bitches approaching.

We managed to reach the cliff edge skidding to a halt before either of us could go over.

"WREEEEEEEEE!"

Glancing back at the tunnel and then at Lucy I cocked my gun and prepared myself for what I was about to do.

"Okay listen to me there's not much time you have to start climbing down, I'll distract them" I said.

"What? No you have to come with me" said Lucy shaking her head.

"I can't there's no time if they manage to take us both its all over" I told her.

"No please don't leave me they'll kill you" sobbed Lucy.

"Hey" I said placing my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about me, I can handle them but you've gotta go now. Once you reach the bottom you'll see my bike, take it and get as far away from here as possible. Don't look back for anything, understand?" I asked her.

"Yes" she nodded with tears streaming down her face.

"You're a brave girl Lucy, never believe otherwise" I said smiling at her.

"Thank you" Lucy said.

I then drew her into a hug for good luck before releasing her just as we heard the vamps getting closer.

"Go, and hurry" I told her.

Watching as she begun climbing down the mountain I took a deep breath and looked up to the skies above.

"Father, forgive me" I said shedding a tear.

Gathering the strength I turned back to face my doom praying my family were watching over me right now because god knows I would need their help. If I was to go down I would take as many of these dead fucks with me as possible.

"Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil"

"ROOOOAAAR!"

"For thou are with me"

BANG!

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! Uh oh is this the end for Isadora? And what about poor Lucy? Find out next time.**

**Leave your reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Cathedral City - Two days earlier**

Another day of confession over with and yet Priest was still burdened with his unpurified soul. It seemed that no matter how many times he tried to free himself of his demons the more faith Priest begun to loose not just in himself but in the holy father above.

Nothing had been the same since his friend Charles (god rest his soul) had passed away. The man had been a tower of strength for the church and the day he had left this world things had gone down hill. Priest had admired his friend for the courage of all that he'd done not just for the church, but for his family too.

Though Charles may have sworn an oath as a priest his loyalty remained with his loved ones. Why oh why Priest did not follow his friends example he'd never know, after the war he'd had the opportunity to return to his family and yet he'd coward away leaving his fiancée and baby girl to be cared for in the hands of his brother Owen.

Isadora had gotten it right about him, she'd lost everything and yet he didn't have the courage to step up and take control. He'd followed the church for so long that he'd closed his heart off to anything else, even his own family.

Oh Isadora. Sweet innocent Isadora, what had he done? How could he have been so stupid as to allow the church to disgrace her like they had? The second Monsignor Orelas had begun rattling on about her shaming her fathers name for not wanting to join the brotherhood Priest himself should have slammed Orelas for judging a woman who was in her right to choose, and yet he didn't. Instead of standing up for poor Isa he had allowed his cowardice to overcome him and backed down leaving her to fall victim to the Ministry's hurtful accusations.

Lover? No way. Father? Not a chance. Brother? Sure. Good friend? He was defiantly not. Priest? He questioned if he actually was anymore. Even a follower of the lord stood up for those in need, yet he had done no such thing. The church had driven Isadora from the city and it was his entire fault, if she never forgave him he wouldn't blame her. He just hoped that wherever his friend was now that she was okay.

Priest then thought about his beautiful Shannon and Lucy and wondered how they were both leading their lives. Were they happy? Did they have everything they needed? Had his daughter inherited any of his traits? Or was she more like her mothers pure and radiant soul? These were questions that would never have answers because he was too bone idle to find out for himself.

How pathetic he was.

Stepping out of the lift Priest had just approached his apartment door when he suddenly froze in place as an odd feeling came over him. Getting in defensive mode he suddenly pulled out his knife just as he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and grabbed the persons arm shoving them to the floor placing the knife to their throat.

"Get your hands off of me!" shouted a young man.

"Who are you?" asked Priest sneering at him.

"I'm Hick's. Sheriff of Augustine" spoke Hick's struggling against the mans hold.

"What do you want?" asked Priest.

"I've come in regards of you're daughter Lucy, she went missing last night. It was a vampire attack they took her. You're brother's hurt bad, he told me where to find you"

"And Shannon?" asked Priest in a soft tone.

Hick's not saying anything merely shook his head.

That was all the confirmation Priest needed as he swiftly released Hick's and went inside his apartment and stared out the window into the night trying to take in this heart wrenching turn of events.

How could it be that the vampires had returned and had launched an attack on his family? His beautiful Shannon was dead, his daughter was lost and his brother...god knows what they had done to him or what his current condition was. It was like being trapped within a horrific nightmare and all Priest wanted to do was wake up.

"Lucy spoke of you. She said you were a hero in the war, and when it came to killing bloodsuckers that you were the best. I want you to know I'm going after her. Just thought I'd let you know encase you wanted to join me. I could do with someone like you by my side" informed Hick's.

Priest not saying anything remained silent as the young man left without another word.

Feeling the demonic rage curse through his veins Priest knew without a doubt what he had to do next. He knew the church would under no circumstances be happy about this, but this was his life. Lucy and Owen were counting on him now, he was going to find his daughter and send every last one of those blood suckers straight back to hell from whence they came.

**...….**

Arriving at the courts of the brotherhood not even an hour later Priest stood in the middle of the room facing up each member of the Ministry.

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice Monsignors" said Priest kneeling before them.

"Monsignor Chamberlain has informed us of your situation. You're family is in our prayers" said Orelas.

"Thank you. I come before you in request of having my authority reinstated."

"On what grounds?" asked the Orelas.

This caused Priest to glance at Monsignor Chamberlain in question.

"It was a vampire attack" Priest informed them.

"Vampire?" scoffed Orelas. "There have been no vampires in our mists for years. This is obviously the work of wasteland bandits" he dismissed.

"The boy was very specific" argued Priest.

"The boy was wrong, there is no vampire menace. The wastelands are a haven for the lawless and the immoral, to send a priest out there would be both ridiculous and futile. This is best left to the local authority" said Orelas.

Right then Monsignor Chamberlain intervened. "Monsignor Orelas, this man has been a great service to the church. If it weren't for Priests we would have..."

"We are well aware of his accomplishments Monsignor Chamberlain, thank you" interrupted Orelas.

"I'm begging you, allow me find her" pleaded Priest.

"You must understand something Priest. The sanctity of these walls is absolute. The citizens of the city have complete faith in us keeping them safe. You will not shake that faith" spoke Orelas in a low firm commanding tone.

"What good is that faith when its a lie?" questioned Priest now more pissed off than ever.

"Questioning the authority of the clergy is absolutely forbidden. If you make any action to leave the city it will be seen as an act of aggression against the church. You will be stripped of the Order and excommunicated immediately, do I make myself clear?" asked Orelas.

Priest not saying anything just stared the man down. In that moment he knew exactly how Isadora had felt when she too had stood before the church pleading with them to understand just as he was now. They'd spat in her face and now they were doing the same to him.

"I said do I make myself clear father!?" snapped Orelas.

"Yes Monsignor" muttered Priest.

"Good, try to remember you're vows. To go against the church is to go against god" said Orelas.

That said Priest left the courtroom with a burning rage running through his veins. This wasn't over, not by a long shot. If the Ministry wanted things the hard way, then so be it.

**...….**

Later that night Priest met up with Monsignor Chamberlain at a local bar to discuss things over.

"The judgment is final, I'm sorry" said Chamberlain.

"I sacrificed everything to serve them, and this is how I'm repaid?" questioned Priest.

They were sat at the bar chatting away as Chamberlain ordered himself a drink whilst Priest sat fiddling with the necklace in his hands.

"The war is over, you and the other priests did you're jobs" said Chamberlain.

Priest shook his head at this, "its not over. Not for me."

"You can't break your covenant to hunt down a group of scavengers, it would be sacrilege" argued Chamberlain.

"Sacrilege?" questioned Priest turning to face the man. "Is that what you told Isadora when they wronged her? She lost her family but instead of helping her at a time she needed us most we abandoned her, and in doing so betrayed not just her but Charles too."

"You cared a great deal for her, did you not?" questioned Chamberlain taking a sip of his drink.

"I did, which was what made it worse. I stood back and bared witness as Monsignor Orelas dishonored my friend's only child. I was a coward not to speak up then, but I will do what's right now. I'm going after Lucy" spoke Priest with absolute determination.

Chamberlain sighed, "I was afraid of that."

Suddenly like clockwork a group of armed men burst into the bar surrounding both men but pointing their guns at Priest who at that moment moved his hands behind his back and ringing them through his necklace keeping a firm hold of it.

"If you go out there you will be stirring up trouble again. You have to look at the bigger picture, its for the greater good" said Chamberlain.

"Is this the world I fought for?" questioned Priest in disgust.

"No, but its the only world we have left. I'm begging you to not do anything foolish. Remember you're vow. To go against the church is to go against god" said Chamberlain.

This was it. No turning back.

"Then I go against god" uttered Priest.

He snapped his cross necklace in half sending the beads flying and distracting the guards for a moment giving Priest enough time to swing round out of his seat to grab the nearest one to him just as the man was about to open fire. Priest twisting his wrist took control of the gun shooting not one not two but three guards before connecting his fist to the face of one he held watching as the man collapsed to the ground along with the rest of them.

Once that was done Priest took off out the bar and returned to his apartment to prepare for his greatest challenge ahead.

"May god help us" muttered Chamberlain as he drank up his sorrows knowing that this was just the start of something completely chaotic.

**...….**

**Present time**

She watched as her the human fought against her children and had to admit that the girl did have spirit, but even so it was no match for what was about to come.

Just as the girl beheaded another one of her children she smirked seeing her lover appear right behind the young fighter grabbing her by the waist and fisting her hair as he yanked the girls head backwards.

"Amazing. You have much strength in you little one. You were trained well" he spoke running his nose over the girl's neck.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the human sneering at her capturer.

"You're beginning" he said.

With that the creature threw back his head before latching his teeth into the girls jugular followed by a blood curdling scream that would most likely be heard from miles away.

The human fought to get away scratching punching and thrashing in her lovers hold, but no matter hard she tried the effort was in vain.

Once he was done he dropped the woman's convulsing body to the ground licking his lips.

"Such purity, I'm so glad we decided to keep you around. You'll make an excellent addition to the family" he said staring down at her cunningly.

Walking from out of the shadows she approached her beloved cupping his face to bring him in for an animalistic kiss.

"Must you have turned her?" she asked nipping his bottom lip.

"Its the only way to make both of them suffer. You'll thank me my love" he purred trailing kisses down her neck. "It won't be long now. Soon this world will know no bounds and the humans will be ours to feast upon with none to stop us."

"Just remember to leave my darling Priest and daughter to me. Their mine to finish" she told him.

"Whatever you desire my queen"

She smirked to herself at this. Yes, whatever she desired indeed. She would soon have everything she ever wanted within her grasp, or should she say...everyone.

Glancing down at the girl who was still withering in agony she wrinkled her nose in disgust. She couldn't believe her beloved had passed such a gift on to this sorry excuse for a human, it wasn't part of the plan. No matter though, she'd just have to bide her time to kill the whore. Like her beloved said, it wouldn't be long now.

The game was on, he who came out the victor would take all.

**Author's Note: Oh dear, Priest is not gonna like this one. He had better get a move on and fast. **

**Leave your reviews.**


End file.
